Tetragrammaton Labyrinth
Seven Seas Entertainment | publisher_other = Free Books Doki-Doki | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Comic Gum | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = January 26, 2005 | last = November 26, 2007 | volumes = 6 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by manga author Ei Itou. The manga was serialized in the Japanese seinen manga magazine ''Comic Gum between January 26, 2005 and November 26, 2007, published by Wani Books. The manga has been licensed by Los Angeles-based company Seven Seas Entertainment for distribution in the English language. The first English-bound volume was released on June 30, 2007 with the second and third being released on November 28, 2007 and July 8, 2008, respectively. The fourth volume was released in December 2008. Plot Tetragrammaton Labyrinth is set in alternate pre-industrial London, where in Scotland Yard call on Meg Cross, a nun with a special talent in exorcism, and her eternally youthful partner Angela to deal with extraordinary crimes. To keep mankind safe from the creatures that lurk in the shadows Meg and Angela continue to exterminate demons and bring demon summoners to justice. Characters ; :More commonly known as Meg. At first look she is a Nun who acts as guardian to Angela. Both of them are in service to the "organization", fighting demons. Her weapon of choice is a gun. She also relies on her Christian faith. (The manga-ka considers this western magic.) Her back-story, told in volume 3, shows that the relation of Meg to Angela is nearly the reverse of first appearances. Years ago Angela had declared that because of demon-taint it was best for young Meg to die, so that she could go to heaven. Young Meg wanted so much to live that Angela relented and took Meg under her protection. As Meg grew up to a young adult it was convenient for them to pretend that the roles were reversed and that Meg was protecting Angela. Angela tells Det. Wise that the cross Meg wears suspended around her neck serves as a safety valve. ; :The eternally twelve-year-old partner of Meg. Angela can not die, can not go to heaven, and wishes very much that she could. She claims that she needs Meg to need her and so long as Meg needs her she will exist and will be there for her. As told in volume 4, many centuries ago Gilles de Rais had massacred all the children of a village. Angela had not died, but had lost her soul instead. Angela had found a new meaning to her existence when she met and protected young Meg Cross. She said that Meg was the first person she had met who truly needed her. Angela's favorite weapon is a scythe. After her first scythe is destroyed in chapter 3 she and Meg travel and take hold of an even stronger scythe, "Anathema", one capable of convincing an immortal angel that it had killed that angel. ;The Organization :Created by Angela to protect her and serve as her eyes and ears. Members of the organization include The Professor, who provides Angela with a new scythe, Bianca, The Professor's assistant, The Magus, Trude Kurtz, a daughter of The Magus, and Gertrude Kurtz, the younger daughter of The Magus. ; :A Scotland Yard police detective. In chapter 2 a demon possesses a woman he was close to. Meg and Angela confront Edith and the demon that possesses her. Edward Wise interferes, delaying Meg and Angela to the point that they could no longer save Edith's life. Det. Wise then had to assist Angela in the fight against the demon, succeeding in killing Edith in time so that Edith's soul could go to heaven. He returns in volume 3 chapter 17, recruited into the organization and assisting Meg and Angela in their second fight against the demon Prelati. ; :Hisame came from the east. She is a miko in search of a treasured sword that was stolen when war broke out in her country. In chapter 4 Angela takes the sword from a museum, leading to a confrontation between Hisame and Angela. Hisame returns in volume 3 chapter 17, recruited into the organization and assisting Meg and Angela. ;The named demons :Meg and Angela confront Hugh Williams on a ship in chapters 9-11. They confront Prelati in chapters 10-11 and again on a train in chapters 18-20. They confront Poitou, Henliet the witch & Gilles de Rais in chapters 18-20. References External links *[http://gomanga.com/manga/tetra.php Tetragrammaton Labyrinth] at Seven Seas Entertainment * Category:Action anime and manga Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Seinen manga Category:Seven Seas Entertainment titles Category:Yuri ja:断罪者